


Love Me, Save Me

by keyviesnape



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyviesnape/pseuds/keyviesnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a world famous football player for the Konoha Ninja. Meeting Sasuke he falls hard but cannot get the other man to give into his desires. With the intrusive media and Sasuke's creepy boss after them they hold together for true loves sake. AU, set in 'current times', Will have mature situations. Naruto/Sasuke, Chouji/Shikamaru, Kiba/Shino, Kakashi/Iruka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Save Me

Universe: Real world, no ninja. My opinion of Sasuke not being such a jerk is due to the fact he didn't see his family murdered. Look at the movie Naruto: Road to Ninja were Sasuke is actually a happy guy (the characters in the movie were written by Kishimoto). This is just my take on it. Naruto is forever Naruto no matter how he was brought up...in my opinion.

WARNINGS:

YAOI, will have mature situations eventually.

Love Me, Save Me

Chapter 1

Kick-off: A free kick which starts each half, or restarts the game following a touchdown or field goal; usually a start.

Sasuke Uchiha was ordinary.

That wasn't fair to say at all, in fact he was quite different or he felt like he was. It was just that no one noticed that he was different or that his inside's at times felt like they would burst if nothing good happened to him soon, that he was really meant for more.

In this world though he knew that everyone probably thought they were extraordinary but just hadn't had a chance to be something special. While celebrity gossip magazines cluttered the newsstands, super market grocery lines and web pages it was impossible not to want to feel special, even those who said they didn't.

In the large city of Konoha it was easy to get lost among the working stiffs with no room to grow. Sasuke had briefly enjoyed a bit of popularity at Konoha High School where he'd passed himself off as a bishounen that all the girls giggled and fluttered around but had no real friends. He might have enjoyed the attention while passing off a cool attitude but in reality he was quite embarrassed of his looks. He was far too pretty.

At twenty-one he was fully grown at 5'5 and was so slim he was skinner then most girls. He appeared long in ways as he had graceful movements that came from years of hard training to be a professional diver. Pictures of his idols, gold medalist from the Olympics hung on his walls as he grew up, as a reminder to him that he was going to be someone special. That he was not always going to just be Itachi's little brother at his High School, that in town he wasn't going to just be Fugaku's son.

By seventeen he was set to go to Nationals for his schools diving team and that would set him up for higher titles and the next Olympic trials.

Sasuke could still remember the feeling of being called right before diving practice into the school's office where two police officers sat with his principal. He could remember his life and dreams slipping away from him as he was told his father, a high ranking police officer had been killed in the line of duty.

Taking care of his frail and dependent mother was the most important thing then and now. Diving and University were the first to go as he became a salary man for a local large business Soundo, Inc. One of the great joys in his life was the local football team the Konoha Ninja, in who he'd developed a love because it was the only thing he'd ever shared with his late father.

Sasuke slipped down the football stadiums tunnel now, his eyes alert for maybe any players leaving. He'd even go so far as to say he was a super fan as he'd always wanted to play but had always been much to small and envied the guys of the team like hero worship.

Everyone liked the Ninjas but it was mostly because of Naruto Uzumaki or 'the Nine-Tailed Beast' fans called him out of reverence. It was an honor as in their history it was the strongest most powerful of all mystical creatures.

The God of Football was also a chosen name for him, the best player in the world. He'd joined the team three years ago at the age of twenty-three. He'd made his team unbeatable, undefeated and untouchable. He was 'The Game Changer'. He had three Super Bowl rings for all three years and his salary was the highest in league history with endorsements from jerseys, clothing, mugs, cups, Wheaties boxes and appearances pulling in millions a year. The obsession for this man had no bounds for people.

He was Sasuke's favorite. Hell he was everyone's favorite and amazing enough, although it had gotten Naruto kicked off his college team before his first game, he was gay. Or so he said, no one really believed it though. 90% of people believed he just said that because he didn't want gold diggers around him and it was just an excuse.

Naruto never really talked about it but when he did he simply said, 'You'll know when I have someone. I'm possessive and dominating.' in that deep, baritone voice out of that thick neck. Another time he'd said, I can't be with someone physically unless there's something their emotionally, I'm not one to jump into anything.

Sasuke would never admit it but he thought that was awesome, that Naruto the most sought after piece of meat in the world was saying he wasn't a man whore and wasn't going to sleep with anyone he wasn't in love with. He was macho though, still macho, a self-proclaimed hentai but not a man whore.

Sasuke watched every game and everything having to do with Naruto Uzumaki, star quarterback of the Konoha Ninjas. Magazines and papers were bought with any spare change and saved in his tiny apartment he shared with his ailing mother. He'd save up money and scalp tickets off people though he nearly got himself in trouble a few times so he mainly looked online now. He was always in the nosebleed section but today...today was different.

A co-worker had a brother going out of town and offered him the ticket but it hadn't just been any ticket, it had been a seat so he could actually see the game! After the game he started back from the bleachers and down to take the bus home. Sasuke cut across the lower side of the stadium to the outer bus station it was always less crowded than the one at the front. That was when he noticed some guys working in the tunnel looked like they were struggling with some equipment and they heartily agreed to let the fan help when he offered.

He couldn't believe his good luck as he helped them carry the equipment inside taking over an hour to do it. They were great guys and gave him a backstage pass but most of the players were already taking off and Sasuke didn't have much luck seeing anyone. That was alright, he told himself. Getting to see under the tunnel was pretty damn awesome too.

Sasuke was kind of smirking to himself as he went down the tunnels to leave. He turned happening to catch a deep voice coming from a door opening on his left and he felt his heart seize as Naruto Uzumaki stepped out. The blond was waving to the guys behind him before he turned and caught Sasuke's eye.

Naruto was still a moment and Sasuke felt his whole face turn tomato red. Too nervous to say anything he kept walking but the moment he passed the locker room door Naruto was right beside him a few feet away. With a large athletic bag over his shoulder and muscles ripping all the way down his body. The Nine-Tails was 6'4, almost a good foot taller than Sasuke and three times the width in the form of solid, rock hard muscles. His skin was also the opposite of Sasuke as it was sun kissed bronze that only made his bright blue eyes and blonde hair stick out more. Everything about this guy was intimidating, the thick neck, big arms and chest, that famously deep voice.

Sasuke's mouth was so dry he could hardly breathe until he glanced left and was rewarded, or cursed, with the sexiest grin he'd ever seen. Men should not look like that, it was just wrong.

Sasuke panted practically nearly tripping on his own feet. "Good game." Sasuke chocked awkwardly and then berated himself before Naruto in his deep voice answered back.

"Nice jersey."

Sasuke looked down realizing he was wearing his UZUMAKI jersey with the number 09 on it. "Right." He said awkwardly.

"Want me to sign it?"

"REALLY?" Sasuke chocked out before nervously nodding and passing it off. "Yea, yes, that would be ...yea."

Naruto dug into his back pocket and pulled out a silver sharpie and Sasuke eyed it curiously while Naruto laughed to himself. "I run into people a lot on my way out and they don't usually have one so I make sure to always have one with me."

"That's...really nice of you." Sasuke said unbelieving this guy was that awesome to his fans.

"Sure." Naruto purred and Sasuke pulled the front of his shirt flat and almost jumped when Naruto put his left hand on his ribs covering so much of him with his large hand. The blond leaned in; he was so close Sasuke could smell the soap and shampoo from his shower. Naruto signed it across the front before leaning back and grinning down at him. "There." He said and stood to full height.

Sasuke resisted the urge to say, 'Gee, golly mister thanks!' with a lisp but he was being to nerdy in front of the Nine-Tails already to joke with him.

"Thanks." Sasuke murmured.

"Did you enjoy the game?" Naruto suddenly grinned as Sasuke had to crane his neck to look up at him.

"Yea, I mean, I was a lot closer then I normally am." Sasuke said lamely hating that he lost his cool around this guy. "A co-worker gave me the ticket, I'm usually in the nose bleed section."

Naruto grinned. "Nose bleed section fans are the best kind. Willing to brave thin oxygen."

Sasuke snorted a laugh and Naruto asked if his friends gave him the tunnel pass as well. He explained shortly he'd stopped to help some guys because one had been injured.

"That was real nice." Naruto said.

"Nah," Sasuke said making a face. "I was just trying to see under the tunnels." Hegrinned a bit as Naruto laughed.

"Least you're honest." He replied and gave another grin. "I guess you know my name..." Naruto gestured to the jersey he was wearing. "What was yours?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He said once he found his tongue.

"Well, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He teased. "Were you here alone?"

Sasuke swallowed, why did he seem so fucking big all the sudden, there was about a hundred and fifty pounds and a foot difference but still...why did his voice sound like he was thinking naughty thoughts about him?

"Ummm...yes." He said slowly, nervously.

Naruto grinned. "Me too."

Sasuke snorted. "Except your,you know, whole team."

"Yeah, them." He grinned. "They have plans. I was going to grab something to eat... Did you wanna come?"

That grin was like the legendary fox, glinting and Sasuke felt like he'd be devoured whole. "What?"

"Food. Mouth. Eat. You. Me." He gestured to eating.

"What? YEAH!" he choked out.

"Good." Naruto grinned that fox smile. "I'll drive."

Sasuke fallowed the huge man out a back entrance way and into a big gorgeous black Escalade. Sasuke needed to crawl into it to make it up onto the passenger seats and staring over at the fox with that sly smile and narrowing eyes making him feel like he'd melt to the floor like a moron. This man was the epitome of power and strength, everything that was male and Sasuke was not. The funniest part about this was Naruto was gay and Sasuke was straight. Though Sasuke was 100% positive now that it was an act because there was no way in hell Naruto could be gay.

Don't think about that now, he thought to himself. This was a once in a life time opportunity and no one was going to believe him!

Naruto liked hard rap music and let it blare out. Between songs he'd explain the thump of the bass was what he liked and how it revved him up before a game. Sasuke wondered to himself about that as they were headed away from the game.

Naruto made a call as well to someone saying he'd be there soon and he had a guest and wanted a back room.

They pulled up behind a posh Japanese eatery and someone in full kimono bowed to him, a lovely young girl suited for hostessing. Naruto nudged him along and they were gone into a large back room like a traditional Tatami room with private shutters and doors with a low table and lush fluffy pillows all around.

"Sake." Naruto said as soon as he entered the room and the woman bowed and took off out the door closing softly behind her.

Sasuke hurried over to the table and sat down. "I've never had a Tatami room before, this is pretty cool."

Naruto grinned sitting down across from him, or more like leaned against the table, everything he did make him look like some kind of God damn Calvin Klein model. "This place is great, I come here to eat a lot as they take me in thru the back and I can just be to myself. It's great having people...having fans happy to see you but it's awkward when you're trying to eat and people kept asking for your autograph."

"I...can imagine. Not really but I'd imagine it would get annoying." Sasuke said stupidly still in shock he was there with the famous athlete.

He grinned. "I never get tired of my fans...just when I'm trying to eat." The fox grin again as the waitress came back in and Naruto said. "Thanks Temari."

"Sure thing." She smiled with stars in her eyes wanting to eat him up and she glanced slowly at Sasuke curiously before asking if he'd like anything to drink as an afterthought.

"Sake?" Naruto said showing his big pottery container off. "Get another glass why don't ya?"

Temari nodded happy to listen to anything Naruto asked of her and brought back another glass in about three seconds. "Let's do what we normally do." Naruto said and Temari grinned telling him, "Chef is already at it when he heard you were coming, first plates should be up soon."

"Great, thanks." He set to work pouring them two glasses. Sasuke sipped the sake slowly since he was a light weight.

"So Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha what do you do?" Naruto asked folding his hands under his chin just to stare him down.

The feeling of Naruto's eyes did something to Sasuke, filled the bottom of his stomach with lava that threatened to eat through him. It was uncomfortable. He was straight, and yet there was just something, something strange about the way Naruto's presence made him feel.

"I'm a salary man." He murmured and leaned forward a bit on the table. "Nothing much to tell. I work for Soundo, Inc."

Naruto pursed his mouth as if surprised. "Is that what you want to do?"

"With my life?" Sasuke laughed nervously. "Whoever wants that for a life?"

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto amazingly took the sake in one gulp before filling his glass again.

"I wanted to be an Olympic diver." He grinned nervously. "I was in the nationals for my High School."

"So what happened? That's awesome."

"My father died...and my mom needed someone to take care of her so...I never went to University and I got a job at Soundo."

"That's very selfless of you." Naruto said rather seriously.

"To tell you the truth." Sasuke said somewhat embarrassed, "I just wanted to see the tunnel." Naruto laughed now as Sasuke deflected his good acts once again. He finished sucking back his sake as Temari and chef brought in four plates of the most elaborate looking sushi Sasuke had ever seen. It was colorful and vibrant sushi and sashimi that made his mouth water.

As they ate they talked but Naruto never lost that edge and Sasuke moaned as he ate the sushi closing his eyes savoring every flavor on his tongue. He had never tasted food this delicious, had never eaten like royalty before but he had no idea his faces and moaning were killing the man across from him.

As more plates came Sasuke began to spare room to try more and more things but Naruto plowed thru the food like it was nothing. He explained to keep up his size he needed to eat 4000 calories a day. Sasuke talked about his family and how he took care of his mother in a small apartment. His mother got his father pension as he'd been killed on duty as a police officer. His brother was in the army and was stationed elsewhere with his wife and toddler son.

Naruto's courtship was going steady in his opinion he was getting Sasuke to smile and grin as he teased him. He liked him a lot, more than he could remember liking anyone.

Naruto paid for the bill when it came and Sasuke offered to help but couldn't imagine what that bill would look like. "My treat." That deep voice teased.

"Can I help with anything?"

His hentai look said it all. "I'm sure... I can find something... you can help with."

Sasuke choked on his tongue. "Why do you sound hentai when you say that?"

Naruto only laughed watching the way Sasuke blushed and he loved it. He was adorable and Naruto just wanted to eat him up...

"Your fox ears are appearing again." Sasuke murmured and Naruto's grin appeared as well to match.

Naruto hurried him out to his car and Sasuke rubbed his stomach. "God, I'm so full!" He moaned and saw Naruto expression and shouted once more, "HENTAI." While he blushed all over.

Naruto burst into a rich deep belly laugh and Sasuke noticed they were on the highway. "You did want to see my football collection right?"

Sasuke began to choke something and very seriously Naruto said. "I'm not expecting anything." And Sasuke knew he meant it and blurted out what he was thinking

"Are you really gay? I mean you just don't seem it...everyone says you just say that to avoid annoying women."

The fox grin appeared once more and he replied. "What do you think?"

"I dunno. I thought you weren't...not really...maybe confused? You just don't seem the type... Maybe people stereotype too much." He murmured not looking at Naruto.

"Maybe." Naruto commented as they pulled up to a gate that opened and down a long brick drive to a stunning mansion. The car stopped and they were swallowed up by the darkness outside and the silence of the night. It was a long moment before someone spoke.

"But..." Sasuke said slowly his heart beating thick against his chest. "Sometimes when you look at me...I feel like you'll swallow me alive." Then he was so mortified he wanted to die but Naruto turned off the car and leaned over and whispered with that stickin' fox face. "I said I wasn't expecting...I didn't say I wasn't hoping." And then removed himself from the car with the speed of a play.

Sasuke felt himself shiver. Naruto took his hand once he got out of the car. Actually held his hand and Sasuke didn't pull back but his stomach was trembling with a million butterflies. He was straight, but it was hard, if he was honest...not to be so damn attracted to Naruto. If he was honest with himself he'd always in the back of his mind been...not so...one sided on the fence. But that was a horrifying thought he'd never let himself think it. And if he liked both sides then why not go with the easier side? Women, the socially acceptable side.

But this...the way Naruto made him feel was only 10% because he was the Nine-Tailed Football God of the Konoha Ninja...the other 90%...was just pure Naruto.


End file.
